prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Bayless
| birth_place = Queens, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = Queens, New York City New York City, New York | trainer = Homicide | debut = November 2001 | retired = }} Rebecca Treston (February 3, 1982) better known by her ring name Rebecca "Becky" Bayless, is an American professional wrestler, currently wrestles for Women's Extreme Wrestling, Wrestling Superstars Unleashed, and Women Superstars Uncensored. She formerly worked with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as Cookie (which is parodied from the TV show Jersey Shore's main character Snookie), the valet of Robbie E. She has worked for a number of major independent promotions, primarily Ring of Honor, Full Impact Pro, and SHIMMER Women Athletes. In the past she has worked for Combat Zone Wrestling and IWA Mid South. She is most known for her work as a backstage/in-ring interviewer in ROH and SHIMMER, but continues to wrestle for smaller wrestling and all-women wrestling promotions. Career Prior to her 2004 accident, Bayless was initially known as a valet for wrestlers, particularly Jimmy Jacobs, and mostly in Combat Zone Wrestling and IWA-Mid South, but occasionally wrestled for promotions. This includes during one 3-way Tag-Team match in Mid South where during a point when many wrestlers performed 'Dives' off an announce position, Bayless herself leaped on top of the participating wrestlers, including the ones she was managing, shortly followed by commentator Dave Prazak and the referee of the match. Since her return, Bayless has had a long-standing feud with Alicia in Wrestling Superstars Unleashed, and in their sister all-women's promotion Women Superstars Uncensored. This cumulated on September 22, 2007 with a loss in a No-DQ grudge match for the WSU Women's Title which was billed as Alicia's retirement match. The next night Bayless and Alicia revealed that their 'feud' had been a plan between the two to make the other look good in the ring. Alicia attempted to hand her title to Bayless, but they were interrupted by Tammy Lynn Sytch who stopped their plan, and following an impromptu match Sytch won the title herself. Since then Bayless has feuded with Sytch, and also Dawn Marie and then Missy Hyatt who were brought in as managers/opponents against Bayless. On the June 5, 2008 edition of TNA Impact!, Bayless made a one-off appearance as a candidate for Awesome Kong's $25,000 Fan Challenge along with fellow wrestlers Amber O'Neal, and Daffney who was picked for the challenge. Ring of Honor Bayless debuted in ROH in 2003 as part of the Special K stable as a valet. During her time she wrestled occasionally, including losses to Alexis Laree. The high point during this time was Bayless' involvement in the break-up of the stable in the later part of 2004. After a series of losses suffered by her teammates she began arguing with fellow stablemate Lacey. This ultimately leading to cat fights after matches, and eventually the break-up on ROH's December 4 show when after a 6-Man Tag-Team loss to 3 ROH wrestling school students, the team of Izzy, Deranged and Lacey turned on Dixie, Angel Dust and Bayless. Later in the month, December 26 the two sides would meet in a mixed Tag Match, where Bayless would be pinned by Lacey. Following a severe automobile accident, this would be the last Bayless would be seen anywhere in wrestling for a number of years, and subsequently was written out of the storyline. In 2007 Bayless returned to ROH and to pro wrestling at ROH's January 26 show, conducting an in-ring interview with the then new ROH World Champion Homicide. Bayless remained in the role as backstage and in-ring interviewer for the duration of her time with Ring of Honor, regularly being seen on DVD releases in promos and interview segments, and on ROH VideoWire updates in the same roles. Despite ROH having women's matches on their cards, Bayless did not wrestling any further in ROH. Shimmer Women Athletes In Shimmer Women Athletes, a sister promotion to ROH, Bayless fulfilled the same on-camera role she has in ROH as an in-ring and backstage interviewer for the company, alongside Valerie Malone and Amber Gertner. Full Impact Pro Bayless was part of The YRR stable in Full Impact Pro, in the role of a valet, but due to occasional appearances for the company she may or may not have left the stable or have been written out of it. Wrestlicious In early 2009 Bayless signed with Jimmy Hart's Wrestlicious series, which began airing in March 2010. She debuted on the fifth episode on March 31, under the ring name Brooke Lynn, as the new co-host of Take Down, replacing Leyla Milani, who was inactive due to scheduling issues. She was also one of the 20 wrestlers competing in the "Hoedown Throwdown" 20-girl battle royal to determine the two contenders for the Wrestlicious Takedown title. Women Superstars Uncensored (2007-2012) In 2007, Bayless joined Women Superstars Uncensored. She quickly began a feud with Alicia that included a no DQ match and a last woman standing match, both won by Alicia. She would later feud with both Dawn Marie and Rick Cataldo. She left WSU in mid-2010 when she signed with TNA in the middle of 2010 but as soon as she left TNA, she returned to WSU in November 2011 to resume her feud with Rick Cataldo, defeating him on WSU iPPV. Bayless quickly got a shot at the WSU Spirit Championship but was defeated by Jessicka Havok. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2010–2011) At the August 10, 2010, tapings of Impact! Treston, working under the name Cookie with a gimmick inspired by the television show Jersey Shore, managed Robbie E in a dark match, where he defeated Jeremy Buck. On August 18 it was reported that TNA had signed Treston to a contract. On the August 26 edition of Impact!, vignettes began airing to promote Cookie's and Robbie E's upcoming debuts. Prior to their televised debuts, Cookie and Robbie E made an appearance on September 24 at TNA's live event at The Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, interrupting Jeremy Borash and insulting the crowd, before Robbie was defeated in a match by Rhino. At the following day's event in Rahway, New Jersey, Cookie and Robbie interrupted Mick Foley, before Robbie was again defeated in a match against Rhino, with Foley serving as the special guest referee. Robbie and Cookie made their televised debuts on the October 7 live episode of Impact!, cutting a promo insulting the Florida crowd. The following Sunday at Bound for Glory the two made their pay-per-view debuts, when Robbie attacked X Division Champion Jay Lethal after his title match with Douglas Williams, claiming he was a disgrace to New Jersey. Cookie and Robbie gained mainstream attention on the following edition of Impact!, when Cookie had a cat fight with Jersey Shore cast member Jenni "JWoww" Farley. On November 7 at Turning Point, Cookie helped Robbie defeat Jay Lethal to win the TNA X Division Championship. On the following edition of Impact! Cookie made her televised in-ring debut in a tag team match, where she and Robbie defeated Lethal and Taylor Wilde. On the December 16 edition of Impact!, Robbie lost the X Division Championship back to Lethal, after Christy Hemme came out and prevented Cookie from interfering in the match. In February 2011 Cookie and Robbie became embroiled in a feud with X Division Champion Kazarian and his wife Traci Brooks. On the March 3 edition of Impact! Cookie and Robbie aligned themselves with former Jersey Shore cast member Angelina Pivarnick, with whom they bonded through their mutual dislike of Jenni "JWoww" Farley, whom Pivarnick proceeded to challenge to a match. The following week Cookie teamed with Pivarnick and Sarita in a six knockout tag team match, where they were defeated by Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Winter. On the August 11 edition of Impact Wrestling, Robbie broke up with Cookie, after she inadvertently cost him his match against X Division Champion Brian Kendrick. On August 26, Treston announced that she had parted ways with TNA, reportedly after the promotion decided not to renew her contract. Wrestling facts *'Wrestlers manages' **Robbie E (TNA) (2010 - Present) **Jimmy Jacobs (CZW, IWA MS) (2002 - 2004) *'Tag teams and stables' :*D-Factor :*Special K :*Young Rich And Ready For Action *'Theme music' :*"The Touch" by Stan Bush (IWA MS) Championships and accomplishments Professional wrestling *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI ranked her '#37''' in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females *'Other titles' **Miss USA Pro Beauty Contest Winner (1 time) **TWE Texas Ladies Championship (1 time) See also *Rebecca Bayless's event history *Rebecca Bayless's Image gallery External links * Rebecca Bayless profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Interviewers Category:Managers and valets Category:1982 births Category:2001 debuts Category:New York wrestlers Category:Assault Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Federation alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Bayless, Rebecca Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Steel Kittens Productions alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:North American Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:Texas Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Vintage All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Wrestlicious alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni